My Boyfriend's Back
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike get together after the spell in Something Blue. He ends up having to leave for a little while for reasons that are unknown, while Buffy anxiously awaits his return. What trouble awaits them when he does come back? Spuffy, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I have another story and I'm putting it in earlier than planned. This is for when I don't have an update for Not Your World. Anyway, it's a pretty short story. I only have about five chapters. It's just some fluffiness with a little bit of angst on the top. I guess it would take place a little after "Something Blue." Things are always different in my world, though. I had some fun with this one and I hope you guys would like it. I also hope it wouldn't be too confusing. Any comments would be of the good!

**Chapter 1**

Buffy Summers was pacing her dorm room. She had a lot on her mind.

"Buffy, you need to calm down. You're making me dizzy here."

She stopped to look at Willow. "Sorry, I was never a very patient person. What's taking him so long? He should have been here by now."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. He said he might be a little late, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I still can't believe he only called me a few times since he's been gone. I haven't seen him in months, Will. I'm a little nervous."

"It'll be fine and when he does get here, I'll make myself scarce. I'm sure you guys would want your privacy."

Buffy smiled at her friend.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Buffy felt nervous again. She glanced at Willow. "How do I look?"

Willow stood up, grabbing Buffy's shoulders to calm her. "You look great, Buffy. You could wear a paper bag over your head and he wouldn't care."

Buffy agreed, taking a deep breath.

Willow went to the door to let their guest in.

Buffy felt relieved when she got the first glimpse of her boyfriend in months. He was without his leather coat and she thought he never looked better.

He graced her with a compassionate smile. "There's my girl."

Buffy smiled in return. She ran over to him, giving him a big hug.

He reciprocated the embrace, lifting her off of the floor a little in the process. "I missed you, too," he whispered.

Buffy pulled away and didn't hesitate before attacking his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Willow raised her eyebrows at the couple. "Okay, that's my cue to leave," she commented. "It's great to have you back, Spike."

He only lifted his hand in a wave, never taking his lips off of Buffy's.

Willow smiled and then left the dorm room. She decided to pay Tara a visit.

Buffy pulled away when breathing became an issue. She rested her forehead against Spike's. "God, I missed that."

He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just that?"

"Well, mostly that. What took you so long to get back?"

Spike stepped away from her, knowing that they would have to have this conversation. He just hoped it would be later. "I had things to take care of. I'll tell you everything soon enough. Right now, I could sleep for about a bloody year."

Buffy pouted. "I was hoping we could do other things."

He saw the look in her eyes and knew exactly what she had in mind. "I can sleep later."

Buffy squealed as Spike picked her up and threw her on the bed. She really missed him.

* * *

Spike woke with a start. He would have probably been sweating if he was alive. He'd been having the same bloody dream and didn't know what to make of it. He looked next to him to see Buffy still sleeping peacefully. He brushed the hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, being careful not to wake her. He went to grab his pants off of the floor and put them on, but his stirring caused Buffy to wake up. 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Spike turned at the sound of her soft voice. "Nothing, go back to sleep."

Buffy sat up now, the worry evident on her face. "Spike, what is it? Where are you going?"

"I just needed to go for a walk," he replied.

"The sun will be up soon; don't you think that would be a bit suicidal?"

Spike smiled, leaning closer to plant a kiss on her lips. "I guess you're right about that. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Now, go back to sleep. It's too early for little girl's to be up."

Buffy nodded and lay back down.

Spike waited until he knew she was asleep before getting out of the bed. He put his shirt on and took one more look at his Slayer. He then walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain?" Giles asked after Spike showed up at his apartment. 

"I just have a really bad feeling. Drusilla knows about Buffy. I think she might do something to her. Why else would I keep having these dreams?"

"Have you spoken to Buffy about your fears?"

Spike shook his head. "I didn't want to worry her yet. She doesn't even know why I left. Dru has been sending these demons after me for a while now. She wants revenge on me for choosing Buffy, even though she's the one that left in the first place. You know she's not in her right mind."

Giles had to agree there. "Do you believe she will come back to Sunnydale?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping she won't. I finally have everything I've ever wanted with Buffy. I won't let Dru ruin that."

Giles nodded. "Well, that's good to know. Let's just hope there is no truth to your dreams."

Spike couldn't agree more.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Will. Something's wrong with him. He was acting really weird this morning." 

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Buffy shook her head, suddenly having a disturbing thought in her mind. "Do you think he doesn't want to be here? That maybe he regrets coming back?"

Willow could sense the fear in her friend's voice. "That's crazy; of course he wants to be here. He was really happy to see you again, Buffy. I'm sure there's a good explanation for his behavior. You should just talk to him about it."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied, thinking about what she would say to Spike the next time she saw him.

* * *

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet." 

Spike nodded, holding Buffy's hand tighter as they patrolled the cemetery. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about going to England in the winter. I haven't been there in a while."

Buffy frowned at that. She was disappointed that he wanted to leave again after just getting back. "Oh, that's great," she replied, forcing a smile on her face.

Spike turned to look at her, knowing what she was thinking. "You do know that you will be going with me, right?"

A bigger smile lit up her face now. "Really? You would take me with you?"

"Did you honestly think I could leave you again? It nearly killed me the first time."

Buffy nodded, finally ready to ask what she has been wondering. "Spike, where did you go? What was so important? I mean, you didn't really say anything. You just left after telling me that you had to do some thinking. I hardly even got a goodbye. I think the least you could give me now is an explanation."

Spike ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that he would have to tell her the truth. He just hoped she was ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I went looking for Drusilla."

Buffy pulled her hand out of his, clearly not expecting that. "What?" she said, hating how weak her voice sounded.

"It's not what you think," he commented.

"Okay, what do I think then?"

Spike considered how to answer that. "I wasn't looking for her to get back together, if that's what you're thinking. That was the farthest thing from my mind. She found out about us and wanted to put a stop to it. She's been sending these demons after me ever since Red's spell, hoping that one of them would get rid of me. She wanted to punish both of us. I tried to find Dru to stop her, but she doesn't want to be found. I spent months trying to locate her and all I found was more of her demons along the way. That's how I knew about her plan in the first place. I got one of them to talk before I killed him."

Buffy took everything in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you. You were finally happy and I didn't want to make things worse. I won't let Dru ruin what we have, Buffy. You mean so much more to me than she ever did. You do know that, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's just hard to compete with someone that you've been with for over a century."

Spike wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "There's no comparison, sweetheart. I love you."

Buffy smiled against his chest. "I love you, too. Just don't go away again, okay?"

He shook his head. "No chance of that ever happening. You're stuck with me, baby."

She looked up at him. "I could definitely live with that."

Spike held her tighter. He still had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, but she didn't need to know about that just yet.

* * *

They were headed back to the dorms when they finished with patrol. 

Buffy was hoping for a quiet night with her boyfriend, but it seemed that the fates wouldn't allow that.

They were suddenly jumped by a green, scaly demon.

"I have a feeling he's another one of Dru's." Spike told her.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I know you already realize this, but your ex is crazy."

Spike couldn't agree more.

The demon charged at them.

Spike was the first one to take it on.

Buffy just stood there and watched him battle the demon. It looked like Spike was trying to keep it away from her.

The demon had enough and grabbed Spike around the neck, throwing him away like a rag doll.

Buffy figured that it was her turn now. She fought the demon with all that she had, but it didn't seem to be enough.

Spike got up just in time to see the demon knock Buffy to the ground. It was then that he realized what demon it was. He would know those claws anywhere. The claws that were about to slash Buffy. He panicked and ran toward them. He hurled himself in front of Buffy, just in time for the demon's claws to slice him instead. He yelled at the pain.

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him as he fell to the ground.

The demon took off after that.

Buffy didn't even notice and just focused on Spike. "Are you okay?"

He winced a little and looked up at her. "It's nothing I can't handle. What about you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you. Can you stand?"

He tried to get up and realized that he was having a hard time of it.

Buffy was worried and gave him a hand. She cringed at the sight of the claw marks. That could have easily been her. "Are you sure you're okay? That doesn't look very good."

Spike glanced at his stomach to see what had her so concerned. He frowned at the sight of the wound, but tried to put on a brave face for her. "Just a minor injury. It'll be healed in no time."

Buffy seemed to be convinced and took his hand in hers. "We better get back to the dorm. I wanna take a better look at it, just to be on the safe side."

He nodded and let her lead him to the college.

* * *

Spike found himself back at Giles' apartment after Buffy went to sleep. 

"Are you positive about that demon?"

Spike nodded, feeling himself grow weaker by the minute. "I've heard of them, never actually saw one before. It's a Lochnah demon, nasty buggers. I know Drusilla sent it after me. The claws hold a venom that is perilous to vampires. It would also be dangerous to humans, but not as much. That's why I still didn't want it to touch Buffy. There's no telling how it would affect a Slayer. I couldn't risk that."

Giles took his glasses off to clean them, then put them back on. "Are you saying that this venom could kill you?"

"I can already feel it spreading inside of me. There's no telling how long it would take, but I probably only would have a few days left."

"Dear lord, there must be a way to stop it."

Spike shook his head, a frown forming on his face. "As far as I know, there's no cure. I have to give Dru credit, she thought this one out." It hurt knowing that his ex was trying so hard to kill him, but the demon went after Buffy. It was one thing sending demons after him, but not her. He wouldn't let anything hurt his girl. He suddenly felt lightheaded and nearly collapsed.

Giles caught him before he fell and moved him over to the couch.

Spike lay down, taking a few deep breaths.

"We should let Buffy know about this."

Spike was up then. "No, she can't know about this. Not until I find out more."

Giles knew the vampire could be very stubborn. He was almost as bad as Buffy. "Don't you think she will notice? You shouldn't be keeping this from her."

"Just find me anything on the demon that you can. Look through your books or whatever you do. Let me know if you can find a cure or something that will help. If you can't find anything, then I'll tell her. I don't want to worry her unless it's necessary. She's been through enough."

Giles sighed. "All right, I'll check my books. You should get some rest."

Spike lay back down on the couch and did just that.

Giles knew that he was in for a lot of research. He may have never liked the blond vampire before, but he has been good for Buffy. She would be crushed if anything was to happen to him. Giles would do whatever he could to find a cure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Giles was awoken abruptly by a pounding on his front door. He went to answer it, only to have a small blonde bound inside the apartment.

"Buffy, it's the middle of the night. Is something wrong?" he wondered.

"Where is he, Giles?"

Giles rubbed his tired eyes. "He's resting right now."

Buffy took on a look of concern. "What's wrong with him? He was acting weird ever since we got back from patrol. I know something has to be wrong if he decided to come here."

"It's not my place to say."

Buffy walked away from Giles and into the living room, where she found Spike passed out on the couch. She got a closer look at him and gasped when she noticed that he looked a lot paler than usual. She placed her hand on his forehead to feel that he was warm, which was odd for a vampire. She looked back up at Giles, unshed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with him?" she asked again, her voice coming out in a whisper.

Giles decided that there was no use hiding the truth from her. She was bound to find out anyway. "The demon's claws were poisonous. He said that it was hazardous to vampires."

"He's going to be okay, right? I mean, there has to be a way to get him better."

Giles shook his head. "I'm working on finding a cure. I can't seem to find anything about that demon in any of my books, but I won't give up. You have my word on that."

Buffy nodded and gazed back at Spike. She ran her fingers through his hair, which caused him to open his eyes and stare right at her.

"Buffy?"

The tears were streaming down her face now and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

Spike rubbed her back in comfort. "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay."

She looked back up at him. "How can you say that? Were you even going to tell me about this?"

"I was going to, but I didn't want you to worry."

Buffy shook her head. "You can't keep protecting me from everything, Spike. I need to know these things. We have to be completely honest with each other."

He nodded. "You're right; I'm just new to all of this. I've only ever been with Drusilla. I didn't even have a girlfriend when I was alive. It takes some getting used to."

Buffy leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "You'll be okay. There's a lot we haven't done yet. I'm still hoping for you to take me to England. I've always wanted to see it."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "As soon as this is over, we're out of here. I think we both could use a vacation."

Buffy agreed, giving him another kiss.

Giles watched them a while longer. He couldn't remember ever seeing Buffy so in love before, not even when she was with Angel. He was now more determined than ever to find a cure, but he had a feeling that the answer wasn't in any of his books. He hated to even think about it, but he knew that the Council would have more knowledge about rare demons than he would. He would have to call them, even though he dreaded how that would go. Giles was out of ideas at the moment.

* * *

"It should have been me." 

Spike shook his head. "No, I made the right decision. I would do it again if I had to."

Buffy looked up from her position beside him on the couch. "You don't even know if the poison would have affected me at all. You knew what it would have done to you."

"I still couldn't risk anything happening to you, Buffy."

She let out a sigh, deciding to change the subject. "Do you remember when we first met?"

He nodded. "How could I forget? That's when everything changed for me. Do you want to know what I thought when I first saw you?"

"Should I be worried?"

Spike laughed, shaking his head. "It's not bad. I walked into the Bronze and saw you dancing with your friends and the first thing that went through my head was how beautiful you were. You were so young and full of life, different from any other Slayer that I've seen. I knew that you would be a challenge, but I also didn't want to kill you. I've never thought that about a Slayer before, but I had a feeling that you would surprise me. I was right about that."

Buffy smiled. "When I first saw you, I thought you were incredibly gorgeous. I remember feeling upset that you were a vampire, knowing that I had to kill you. I'm kinda glad that it never happened."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one." He paused. "As much as I love having you here, I think you should get to class now. I wouldn't want you to miss out because of me."

She shook her head. "School's not important right now. I want to stay here with you."

"Sweetheart, you've been with me all morning. I'm not going to fade away just because you decide to go to a few classes. I'll still be here."

Buffy knew he was right, but it was still hard to leave him. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and got up, making her way over to the front door. "Tell Giles I'll be back later."

He nodded and watched her walk away, then lay back down. He started to feel better when Buffy was there, but now the weakness seemed to be coming back. He shut his eyes tight and hoped that the dizziness would pass. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Giles was standing next to him. He sat up at the concerned look on the man's face. "I take it you didn't find anything."

Giles cleaned his glasses, which was never a good sign. "Actually, I did find something. I knew that I wouldn't get anywhere with my books, so I decided to call the Council."

Spike raised his eyebrows. "And they were actually helpful?"

"In some ways, but I'm afraid what they told me was nothing good."

"Did they find a cure?" Spike wondered.

Giles took a deep breath. "It seems this venom is similar to the one that Faith poisoned Angel with last year."

Spike's eyes grew big. "Are you saying that the cure is Slayer blood?"

Giles nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Spike shook his head. "No, there has to be another way."

"This is the only way, Spike."

"I won't believe that."

Giles knew this would be a hard conversation. "Spike…" he didn't get to finish that sentence.

"What? Do you actually want me to drain your Slayer? It's not happening. I don't care what happens to me, but I won't hurt her."

"I'm not happy about this either, but I don't see any other choices. You won't have to drain her. Angel managed it without causing much damage."

Spike gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, he would. I'm not bloody Peaches. I'm not going to feed off of the woman I love just to save myself. I would rather die." His voice softened as he looked at Giles. "This world would be fine without me in it. I'm just one more vampire, but Buffy is a true hero. The world needs her and I won't risk her life."

"What about what I need?"

They both turned at the sound of Buffy's voice in the doorway.

Spike knew that there would be no going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Buffy, what are you doing back so soon?" Giles asked, being the first one to speak up after her entrance.

"I left my jacket here, but I managed to hear most of your conversation. Does anyone care about what I want? I'm really tired of everyone making decisions for me."

Spike shook his head, knowing where this would lead. "I won't bite you, Buffy."

She glared at him. "Don't force me to hit you, too. If this is the only cure, then I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that you could die. This is exactly what Drusilla wants. She knew the cure was Slayer blood. She was hoping that I would get poisoned and feed off of you. I just know this was her plan all along. She wants me to kill you, but she didn't realize that I would rather die instead."

Buffy's expression softened as she took a step closer to him. "You won't drain me, Spike. You can just take enough to get better."

"What if I can't stop? I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

She gently caressed his cheek. "I trust you. I know you'll stop. You have to do this, Spike. I can't lose you."

Giles looked between both of them. "I'll just give you some privacy," he said, making his way out of the living room and up the stairs.

They were too caught in each other and didn't even notice that Giles was no longer there.

"Love, are you sure about this?"

Buffy nodded. "It's the only way."

Spike pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, then moved his lips to her neck. He licked her pulse point and planted kisses on her smooth skin to get her relaxed. He then changed into his vamp features and slowly plunged his fangs into her neck. Her warm blood flowed into his mouth.

Buffy shut her eyes and ran her hands down his back. It definitely didn't hurt as much as Angel's bite did. She started to feel weaker, but trusted Spike to stop when he needed to.

He pulled his fangs out of her neck after a moment, licking the wound closed. He gazed at her face to see that her eyes were still shut. "Are you okay?" he wondered with concern.

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, then collapsed from the loss of blood.

Spike caught her before she hit the floor. "Buffy?"

She sat up and waved her hand in the air. "I'm fine. That felt incredible."

Spike smiled and was just glad that she didn't seem to be badly hurt.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel good, I think it worked."

Buffy felt his head and noticed that he was cooler now. She sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

He returned the embrace and kissed her hair. "I'll try not to. Maybe Dru will finally leave us alone now that her plan didn't work."

Buffy pulled away to look at him. "Do you really think so?"

"I don't know, but hopefully she'll give up. I'm done worrying about her. You have Spring Break coming up soon, right?" he asked suddenly.

She nodded. "Yeah, in about three weeks. Why?"

He smiled. "I think that would be a good time to go to London. That is, if you still want to."

"Of course I still want to. I'm so ready to get a vacation from this town," she replied, giving him a firm kiss on the lips.

Spike returned the kiss, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer.

They were in their own little world and didn't hear the front door open.

"Merciful Zeus! I knew we should have knocked."

"I told you that, but you never listen to me."

Buffy pulled away to glare at her two best friends. "We'll continue that later," she said to Spike.

He nodded, looking just as upset that they were interrupted.

"Seriously, is that all you guys do? You would think that Spike almost died or something with the way you were clinging to his lips." Xander said.

The vampire and Slayer both exchanged looks.

Willow noticed that something was amiss. "Did something happen?"

Buffy just shook her head, gracing her friend with a smile. "Nope, nothing more than usual."

Willow wasn't convinced, but she decided to let it go. Buffy would tell her if something was wrong.

Xander grabbed a soda from the fridge and moved back into the living room. "So, what are we talking about?" he said, taking a sip of the drink. He nearly choked on the liquid when he noticed something about Buffy. "Hey, are those bite marks?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Nothing gets by you, Xand. We'll be going on patrol now. See you guys later." She then pulled Spike out of the apartment and shut the door behind them, leaving a bewildered Xander and Willow to stare after their retreating backs. Buffy shoved Spike against the door once they were outside. "Now, where were we?"

Spike gently pushed her away before she attacked his lips. "Not about to do this in front of your watcher's place."

She gave him a pout.

"That won't work this time, pet. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Where are we going? The college is the other way."

"We're not going to the bloody college. I have a better idea."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Spike, you are so not taking me to a crypt."

He rolled his eyes. "Give me some credit, Slayer. A crypt isn't good enough for my girl."

She felt better then and continued to let him lead her to their destination.

* * *

They finally arrived about a half an hour later. 

Buffy looked at Spike. "And you think a cheap hotel is good enough for me?"

He shrugged. "It was the best I could do in such short notice. I know a bloke that works here. We should be able to get a room for no charge," he said with a smile.

Buffy wondered who he could possibly know and she got the surprise of a lifetime when they entered the building. "This is a demon hotel?"

"Peaceful demons, love. Don't get any ideas, you're not here to slay." Spike led her over to the main desk and smiled at the loose skinned demon that greeted them there.

"Spike, it's been a while. Who's your friend?"

"This is Buffy, my girlfriend. We were hoping to get a room for the night."

He nodded and went to grab a key. "All right, here you go. You know everything's on the house."

Spike gave him another smile and took the key. "Thanks, Clem. I really appreciate it."

Buffy still found this whole situation unusual, but she managed to keep quiet about it. The demon seemed nice enough. She then felt something brush against her leg and looked down to find the most adorable kitten. "How cute are you?"

Spike looked down as well to notice what had her attention. His eyes grew big when he saw the animal.

Clem moved from behind the desk and scooped the kitten up. "How did you get out?" he wondered.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "You have a pet cat?" She found it odd for a demon to have a pet, but was finding the whole night to be pretty odd.

Spike spoke up before Clem got a chance to. "Yeah, he has a pet cat. Let's go to the room now, Slayer." He ushered her away after that.

Clem gazed at the feline in his arms, vaguely hearing Buffy's question as they left the lobby.

"Spike, what does he do with that kitten?"

Clem laughed and went back to his desk, putting the cat down. She was a strange girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy was standing in the hallway and waiting for Spike to open their door. She suddenly heard some noises coming from the room next to theirs and it took her a moment to realize what it was. She looked back at Spike, her jaw nearly dropping.

"Oh my god, there are demons having sex in there," she stated, trying to keep her voice down.

Spike picked up what she was hearing and his eyes bulged at the moans and groans that came from inside the room. He finally got their door open and grabbed Buffy. He placed his hands over her ears and pulled her into the room, shutting it behind them.

"I'm a big girl, Spike. You don't have to cover my ears; I'm pretty much already scarred for life anyway."

Spike removed his hands. "Sorry about that, love. At least it's not as loud in here." He spoke too soon when he heard the bed creak next door and the moans get even louder.

Buffy had a disturbed look on her face. "What are we going to do about that?"

Spike smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "I say we give them some competition. I guarantee no one is as loud as you, Slayer."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Hey, I'm not that loud. You're just as bad, mister."

He rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

Buffy smiled and pushed him onto the bed. The sounds from the next room not even a bother anymore.

Spike looked up at Buffy, the lust evident in his eyes.

She ripped his shirt off and started to kiss his chest.

Spike's eyes rolled back as he let her have full control.

Buffy took her shirt off and unzipped her pants. She was soon in nothing except her bra and panties, but those also found their way onto the floor to join the rest of her clothes.

Spike gazed up at her. She was bloody perfection. He would never be able to get enough.

She then unzipped his jeans and slid them down his legs, always delighted in the fact that he never chose to wear any knickers. As he would call it.

Spike took that moment to grab her and change positions, so he was now the one on top. He brushed the hair out of her face and then gently pushed into her. He moved slowly at first, then made his thrusts faster.

Buffy moaned and held him tighter to her. "Harder, Spike. You won't hurt me." She was surprised that she even managed to say that.

Spike was happy to oblige.

They screamed out their release a few minutes later.

Buffy unexpectedly turned her head to give him access to her throat.

Spike took that as his invitation. He licked her pulse point and then slowly slid his fangs into her neck.

Buffy closed her eyes as she once again felt the blood leaving her body.

He pulled his fangs out and licked the wound closed. "Mine," he whispered without giving it much thought.

Buffy knew what that meant and latched onto his throat as well. She bit him hard enough to draw blood and wasn't even disgusted when it filled her mouth. "Yours," she replied, licking the wound that she inflicted on him.

Spike moved off of Buffy and lay beside her. He was shocked by what happened and was about to say something, but a pounding on the wall stopped him. It was soon followed by an obnoxious voice.

"Hey, we're trying to sleep in here!"

"Yeah, keep it down!" The loud couple next door bellowed.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

The humor quickly faded from Spike as he thought back to what happened. He had to make Buffy understand about what they did. "I would hate to ruin the moment, but do you realize what just happened?" he asked her.

Buffy thought about it. "Um, we made love and got to annoy the really loud demons. Which was kinda what we were hoping to accomplish."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, Buffy."

She smiled. "You mean the part where we claimed each other? Spike, I'm not stupid. I know exactly what just happened. I know more about this stuff than you think. And no, Giles never had to tell me anything. Could you actually picture him talking about claiming with me? Yeah, I don't think so. I happened to do my own research about the subject. I know, Buffy and research are very unmixy things, but I wanted to know everything I could about it. I wanted it to happen, Spike. This way we belong to each other completely now. So, if you decided to leave me again, it wouldn't be a very pleasant feeling for you."

"Is that why you did it? Because you thought I would leave again?"

Buffy shrugged. "Not exactly, but I guess it was part of it. It's sort of like a marriage, right? I mean, I'll probably never get to have that. So, this is as close as I'm likely to get to any normalcy. Not that being normal means all that much to me anymore. I like the idea of you being mine. I've never felt anything like this before, Spike. It's stronger than anything I ever had with Angel. I used to think that he was my everything. Now, I can't imagine my life with anyone else. I know you technically don't have a soul, but I still like to think of us as soul mates. That all of this was destined to happen. I love you."

Spike was in complete awe at her speech. He never knew that anyone could care about him that much. If he wasn't in love with her before, he was now surer than ever. "You're bloody amazing."

Buffy blushed, still not used to the compliments. "You're not so bad yourself."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side.

She rested her head against his chest.

Spike ran his fingers through her hair, which soon lulled her into a peaceful sleep. He stayed awake and watched her for a while longer. He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head. It looked like Drusilla finally did something right. If she never turned him, he never would have gotten a chance to meet Buffy. She was his whole world now and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

Not the best ending in the world, but all I could really come up with for this story. I did say it was a short one and sorry for the extreme corniness. It's what I do best. This chapter came out a lot naughtier than I planned, so I had to edit a bit. Thanks to those that reviewed. I'm glad you liked it!


End file.
